plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixed Nuts
Solar |Tribe = Nut Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: This gets +2 /+2 if there's a Plant with Team-Up here. |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text ='They work hard but they also like to party. That's them in a nutshell.}} Mixed Nuts is a basic common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +2 /+2 if its played in a lane with a Plant with Team-Up 'already on that lane. Statistics *'Class: Solar *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +2 /+2 if there's a Plant with Team-Up here. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description They work hard but they also like to party. That's them in a nutshell. Strategies With By itself, Mixed Nuts is not a very powerful plant. However, using cheap Team-Up plants like Admiral Navy Bean, Sunflower, Wall-Nut, Potato Mine, or Torchwood can quickly turn this into a decent plant, let alone any Team-Up plant. However, you can only boost this plant once. Think before you play Team-Up plants to boost this: Does boosting this also fulfill the purpose of your deck? If you use Team-Up plants to boost this, will it mess up your game later? If the answer is 'yes', save your Torchwood for later. A common strategy with this is to play a Sunflower on the first turn, and if it is not destroyed, play this on the same lane as the Sunflower. (You can choose to play it either in front of or behind the Sunflower, depending on which plant you think needs to survive longer.) A great follow-up, assuming your Sunflower stayed alive, would be to plant a Metal Petal, which can be earned via Solar Flare's Hero Quest, to get 6 sun on the fourth turn, giving you a major advantage. If your hero is Wall-Knight, it works even better since Mixed Nuts is affected by Smackadamia and Mirror-Nut. Against If Mixed Nuts is not boosted, use Rolling Stone. If it is boosted, use Rocket Science. Squirrel Herder and Deadly zombies work well against this too. Strikethrough zombies also help, although most zombies with said trait cannot destroy it in one attack and are going to be destroyed themselves. If a Sunflower is played on the first turn, then there is a high change Mixed Nuts may be played next, so removing any Sunflowers is also important. Tennis Champ and Bungee Plumber is one way to defeat this combo on turn 2, though using Tennis Champ will have to be used before the plant turn, so the plant hero can get rid of it easily. Another way is by using Squirrel Hoarder, and is a much more efficient way of doing so. Pied Piper can also reduce its stats and weaken it significantly if the plant hero does use it. Gallery Mixed_Nuts_stats.png|Statistics MixedNutsCard.png|Card Trivia *It visually consists of three plants: Wall-Nut, Small-Nut, and an unknown pistachio that looks different from Pismashio. *The Wall-Nut in the Mixed Nuts is styled, as it appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2, instead of its appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *It is the only nut plant in the Solar class. **Before update 1.10.14, it used to be also the only nut plant to not be in the Guardian class, the second being Sportacus being in the Smarty class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common cards Category:Common plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Nut cards